


There's a sub clause?

by Missesbean



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: Tyler educates Jamie on the sub clause.It happened because of this tumblr post: https://bestdogmemes.tumblr.com/post/168164637987





	There's a sub clause?

**Author's Note:**

> As with any post - if you found this by googling yourself, friends, or family members, save us all the embarrassment and turn back now. This is all purely a work of fiction. Un beta'd. Simple fluff with domesticity. Sometimes, things pop into my head and I can't let them go. This is a pure example of that. Enjoy

**”Hey, Jame?”**

**”Yea?”**

**”I’m thirsty.”**

**”Sooo go get something to drink?”** Jamie looked at Tyler with his head cocked. Was it seriously that hard?

Apparently it was, judging by the glare that Tyler shot in Jamie’s direction.  **”Seriously? You expect me to get up and go get it? Do you not see this?”**   He asked with a wave of his hand over his body. 

 

Jamie’s brow furrowed as he looked at Tyler.  Gerry was curled up on Tyler’s stomach, but that was about all that was different than his normal lazy ass on the sofa.  **”Uhh. . . I see a lazy bone who wants his boyfriend to do all of his bidding.”**  He snorted, shaking his head and flicking his attention back to the TV.    **”I still can’t believe I let you talk me into watching One Tree Hill…”**  he shook his head. 

 

Tyler scoffed, giving Jamie a stare.  **”I am not a lazy bone, first of all, second of all, OTH is the best and you know it.  Don’t complain about it.”**   He looked down at Gerry softly snoring on his stomach.    **”Besides, Jamie, you should know the first rule of puppies .. . if a puppy is asleep on you, you don’t move.  With the sub clause: anybody nearby is obligated to bring you what you need. . . when the puppy is sleeping on you.”** Tyler spoke as if it was the most obvious piece of information in the world and that Jamie was a fool for not knowing. 

 

 **”Where the fuck did you learn that rule? And sub clause? Have you been reading your contract again trying to learn ridiculous new words?”**   Jamie just sighed, realizing there was going to be no quiet until he went to get Tyler something to drink.  

 

Tyler doesn’t want to answer where he learned this, so he just looks at Jamie.  **”You gonna get me a water or nah?”**   He gives him that look.  The one with the sad eyes, lip protruding mildly, as he bats those long lashes at Jamie. 

 

With a long sigh and huff, Jamie pushes himself up from the couch, but not before he pauses OTH.  Yea, okay, so it’s not terrible.  He wants to know if Naley gets back together or not.   **”I’m doing this for Gerry, not you.”**   He rustles Tyler’s hair as he stomps into the kitchen and gets the water.  

 

Anybody else, and Jamie would have thrown a bigger fit. But it's Seggy, and while he doesn't like to always say it out loud, he loves the idiot.  He gets himself something too, and comes padding back, bare feet thumping on the floor quietly.  

 

He stops by Tyler and hands him the water.  The little twat that he can be, just smiles up at Jamie and takes it.  **”Thank you.”**    He takes a long drink before speaking.  **”Tumblr.”**

 

Jamie is resituated on the sofa taking a drink from his water when his face crinkles up and he looks over at Tyler. " **Tumblr what?"**

 

 **"You asked where I found that rule. I found it on Tumblr.  Along with a sexy picture of you in black and white."** He answers as if it's the most simple thing in the whole world, after taking a drink from his water. 

 

  **”God, don’t tell anybody else that.  You’re such a weirdo."**   He shook his head.

 

**”Maybe, but I got my water, and Gerry is still comfy and cozy.  Sub clause, James.  Sub.  Clause.  Now, put back on my show.”**

 

Jamie just rolls his eyes and snorts, **”Such a princess."**  But he does it anyways. 

 

 **"Damn right I'm your princess."** Tyler looks back at the TV, continuing to rub the sleeping puppy's back.  He's got it easy, and he knows it.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had to have something to cheer me up during this Avs / Stars game, so. . .Bennguin it is!


End file.
